


Pure as snow. Cold as ice.

by Dreamsandwishes



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, bottom harry - Fandom
Genre: AU, Band, Bottom Harry, ICICLES, M/M, New York, Photographer Harry, Skiing, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, cold kink, larries, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsandwishes/pseuds/Dreamsandwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a cold kink and Louis wants revenge. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where icicles have a new use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure as snow. Cold as ice.

Snow, to most people who lived in New York City, was a cumbersome bother that got in the way, was cold and uncomfortable, and just in general made life difficult. Not to Harry Styles. He lived for snow. Even more, it was safe to say he longed for it. Something about the purity of the cold white substance spoke to him on a deeper level than it should, being as how it was really just another form the weather manifested itself in. Nevertheless, he counted down the days until the warm season would be over and the skies would be grey with incoming chill again. 

He was an artist, of sorts, photographing things most of the time. Occasionally he'd paint  or even channel his creativity into writing songs or poetry. On this particular day, he was keeping his hands on his camera nearly the entire time he walked across campus. It was his second year of university, or college, as they called it in America, and the place was teeming with potential art. A couple kissing, the pile of leaves beneath the trees, waiting to be raked up. Even the clock tower looked perfect through the lens of his Canon. A brisk wind rattled the branches of the trees that were preparing themselves for the winter, ruffling the hair that stuck out from under his beanie. 

"Harry!" A high pitched yell echoed across the grounds, accompanying the short, pixie like girl that was speeding toward him with a huge grin on her face. He opened his arms just as she flung herself against him. "Long time, no see, Styles." She laughed, squirming out of his hold, pure sunshiny energy emanating from her as always. "How was your summer?"

"It was lovely." He removed his beanie and raked his hands through his hair before placing it back over his curls. Truth was, he'd spent the entire summer on a yacht trolling the blue waters of Anguilla with rotating groups of friends and family. It had been uncomfortable for a week or so when an acquaintance of his from a few years ago when he'd done some photographing of models had joined the 'party'. She was nice and all, but he didn't appreciate her trying to come onto him all the time. When she'd tried to kiss him, he'd been so close to tossing her over the boat railing and into the water below. 

But that had been over in a week and she had jetted off to another job, in LA or something. Peace had returned and he'd spent the rest of the summer photographing the dolphins and sea turtles that hung around the boat. While he enjoyed the vacation, he quickly grew tired of the hot sun, longing for winter again. "How was yours, Zoe?"

"Brilliant!" She laughed. "I got so many new additions to my ketchup packet collection. And also this sixteen year old tried to pay me to hook up with him while I was in Doncaster but I was like nah, this pussy too gucci for you to afford. Turned out the little shit was packing about five thousand dollars in his wallet but by the time I found out the offer had expired." Despite the fact that Harry knew she wouldn't have had sex for money, he had to admit the horribly disappointed expression on her face was convincing. There was a reason she was taking drama classes too. "By the way, my cousin transferred here, and he's going to be in our class so you better be nice to him because he's the new member of our squad."

Harry really didn't have any problems with that. He was a pretty social person, after all. Well, sort of. Most of the time he actually played on his phone and pretended the rest of the world didn't exist but that was beside the point. He could be sociable when he wanted to be. It just took the right person to bring out the confident and eager to please side of him. "That's fine." He pushed his hands into his pockets, kicking at piles of leaves as they walked down the path. "Which cousin?" She had about twenty of them, half of them in their age range. 

"Louis." She bounced on her toes, looking around the crowds of our various classmates. "I don't see him. No matter. You'll meet him when we go to class."

He didn't have to meet him to perk up. Zoe was quite fond of talking about her family and showing off pictures and videos of them. Louis, three years older than the both of them, was the one that had stood out to him from the very beginning. Messily styled hair made him look like a literal hedgehog in a human form and the boy had a face that Jesus himself would go gay for. 

Although the curious way Jesus had run around with twelve guys in loincloths made a person wonder....

He shook his head to clear his mind of the strange thought. The problem wasn't whether Louis was gay...that was obvious even if he wasn't vocal about it. Unbeknownst to Zoe, he had stolen her phone and texted himself the video of Louis loudly proclaiming I'm gay, it's pretty unfortunate with a shit eating grin on his face. The problem was, even with his secret infatuation with the guy, Harry was straight. 

Sort of. 

Okay, not really. But everyone believed he was straight. He went on dates with girls. 

Sort of. 

Okay, he didn't. He just let everyone assume he and Zoe were dating and that was the end of it. She didn't mind, as she was in a relationship with a guy in Australia that she had met on Twitter. Even though he hadn't come out to her, he was pretty sure she knew he wasn't exactly into vaginas but she hadn't mentioned it. 

But the most pressing thing right now was that he was about to meet Louis Tomlinson and he had no fucking idea what to say to him. Pretty sure 'hello, nice to meet you. I may or may not have jacked off to a video of you multiple times.' wasn't quite the best first impression. Who knew, though? Maybe he'd be turned on. Harry nearly choked at the thought. 

Maybe he should just keep the first sentence of that and leave off the part of jacking off. That would be a better idea. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. Zoe continued to babble about her summer and how well he was going to get along with Louis as they walked to their art history class. She didn't seem to notice his onset of sweaty palms and nervous chewing on his lower lip. 

His eyes were drawn to Louis the moment they walked in the classroom. He was in black joggers and a bright blue adidas jumper, his hair was as crazy as in all the pictures, and he was in Harry's seat. Harry nearly turned around and walked out. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. Zoe grabbed his arm and dragged him toward Louis. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. He couldn't- 

Zoe pushed Harry toward Louis as the boy jumped up with a grin on his face. They bumped into each other, Harry losing his balance as the ankles of his boots gave, leaving him tripping over someone's left over water bottle. He landed on his knees in front of Louis. 

How appropriate. 

Flushing deeply, he leaned back to look up at Louis who was staring at him with wide blue eyes. And oh they were blue. Like the tropical waters in the Bahamas. Blinking out of his stupor, he gulped and stammered put, "Uh...Oops?"

Louis started laughing heartily, extending a hand and hauling him upright. He was surprisingly strong for such a small person. Harry was duly impressed. "Hi." A grin graced the boy's face. "I'm Louis."

 

After the awkward first meeting, things became pretty comfortable between Harry and Louis in no time. Within a few weeks, they were the closest of friends, having formed an immediate bond. They even went so far as Louis moving into the flat that Harry and Zoe had shared since they first became friends. Harry still harbored his oh so secret affection for Louis. And, oh yes, it was an affection now. Infatuation didn't do it justice. 

The day the first snow of the year fell, Harry had forced Louis to have a scrabble marathon with him. Louis has won the second game only because he had cheated, and Harry had let him. Harry won the other five. Zoe was making bets with herself that Louis was going to lose his patience with each loss, but each time Harry won, Louis only smiled and laughed. That made Harry happy. 

"I'm going to go put some tea on." Louis stood as Harry cleared the board again. He stretched, his perfect, athletic body filling out his clothes. Harry's gaze wandered over the oblivious lad, his breathing getting imperceptibly heavier when his eyes landed on the curve of Louis' perfect bum. Art. As he walked away, his gaze flicked to the window and he stopped in his tracks, turning around to grin at Harry and Zoe. "It's snowing."

Scrabble tiles went everywhere as Harry scrambled to his feet, dropping the bag he had just scooped them into. His socked feet slid against the smooth wood floor as he skidded toward the window. Sure enough, fat flakes were falling heavily from the grey sky, the ground already developing a thin layer of white powder. He pressed his nose against the glass, his breath fogging the window. "Finally." He breathed. 

"Harry has a winter weather fetish."

"Shut up, Zoe." Harry twisted around only long enough to stick his tongue out in her direction before turning back to the window with a contented sigh. Winter was peaceful. It was the time to be cosy and have lots of sex. He squirmed at the thought because he wouldn't be having casual sex with guys he'd never see again to pass the time this winter. He couldn't. Not anymore. 

"A cold weather fetish?" Louis laughed loudly. "What even is that? You want to have sex with snow? Snow-sexual."

Harry squirmed again. Not exactly have sex with snow but there had been a few times he had entertained other ideas before dismissing them as being too weird. "No, I just really like winter, okay?" He mumbled, letting his hair fall forward to shield his face. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Zoe patted him on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen. Leaving him with Louis in an awkward situation made even more uncomfortable because a lot of Harry's cold weather fantasies had featured Louis. 

"That would be so weird though," Louis walked up next to him, looking outside at the falling flakes. "Like, can you imagine what it would be like to dig a little hole in the snow and shove your dick in it? I don't know about you, but I'd become a literal ice lollie. Or Popsicle, like they call them here. Cum-sicle!"

Harry choked. "Oh my god, I hate you." He rubbed his hands over his face. He definitely wouldn't go as far as to stick his dick down a snow hole, that was weird. But picturing Louis' dick frozen hard wasn't an image he needed in his head. "That's really fucking weird and I would never."

"If you do wanna try it, let me know and I'll video it and put it online and we'll become famous like Kim Kardashian." Louis enthused, not seeming at all uncomfortable talking about Harry making a fucking sex tape. 

"No." He shook his head roughly, kicking at Louis' bare ankle. "That's not happening. I think you're definitely the weird one here."

Louis gave a loud gasp and his chin started to tremble as he slowly crumbled to the ground, grabbing his ankle. Harry immediately dropped to the floor next to his friend. 

"I'm sorry, Lou. Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack? I didn't mean it, you really aren't that weird."

A tear rolled down Louis' cheek. His lower lip quivered. "If...if you know how I feel...why would you say that? Like, you put me in such an uncomfortable situation. Like, you know I'm not happy." As soon as he gasped the last word out, he threw himself face down on the floor, cackling. He literally cackled. 

Harry sat back on his heels and glared. That was not funny. He had been this close to offering to kiss it better. How well would that have turned out? No thanks. "I'm going to murder you."

"You should have seen your face!" Louis sat up but promptly fell over laughing again. "You honestly bought it!"

Harry wanted to tackle him and torture him until he apologized for what he had done, but he knew it wouldn't work. Louis wouldn't hesitate to flip them over and keep him pinned down. He would know. Zoe had forced them to have a wrestling match once when they were all tipsy and playing truth or dare. Louis had immediately wiggled his squirmy little body around so Harry was flat against the floor and Louis was straddling his hips with a drunken smirk on his face. He'd leaned down and whispered, 'I always top' in Harry's ear. 

Harry had immediately left, trying to hide his hard on until he could get to his room and have a wank. 

"You're giving me the murder stare, damn." Louis snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "C'mon, Harry, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Fuck off." Harry shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. Honestly, Louis probably lived to put him in uncomfortable situations. "You're mean to me."

"Ohh. Here's your opportunity. C'mon. Say it, bae."

Harry glanced sharply at Louis. Did he just? "Did you just call me bae?" He had never been overly fond of the term, but it was suddenly his favorite word. 

Grimacing, Louis shrugged. "Just go with it and say it. You know you want to."

He did. Harry rolled his eyes and did his best Kim Kardashian crying face. "If you know how I feel, why would you say that? Like, you put me in such an uncomfortable situation. Like, you know I'm not happy. And my diamond earring fell off in the ocean." 

"There's people that are dying, Harry." Louis solemnly spoke, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as they both burst into laughter. Yeah, he was Harry's best friend. And yeah. Harry was a little in love with him.

 

"Are you coming to the ski resort?" 

Harry jumped and looked up from the Polaroids he was arranging on his wall when Louis poked his head in the door. It was the middle of January and as of yet, he still hasn't gotten any action. He had been planning to stay home from the ski trip and spend the entire weekend wanking. "Uhm."

"Ah, c'mon." Louis walked into the room and sat on the end of Harry's bed. "It won't be as fun if you don't go. I can only handle so much of Zoe at a time. Gotta have my lad time too."

"I...I was actually going to work on...." He had no excuse. Not like he could say 'yeah I'm sorry but I have to stay home and wank to your picture because I'll never get anything more than that'

"Please?" 

Oh, he would use that fucking pouty face. The one that left Harry with little choice but to give in. Sighing heavily, he walked over to his closet and grabbed his duffel bag. "Go away so I can pack, you ass."

Louis grinned when he realized he had won and sauntered out of the room, his hips swaying. Harry nearly came just watching it. Thinking of all manner of horrible things, he packed his bag in a hurry. Within a few hours they had reached the resort. Snow was falling heavily and a fire burned in the great room. 

"I'm gonna go unpack and take a bath." Zoe looked at Harry and Louis with raised eyebrows. "What about you lads?"

"I kind of want to go outside for a while." Harry shrugged, looking over at Louis. The blue eyed angel was dressed head to toe in Adidas and he had a grey beanie pulled over his head. 

"Yeah, I'll join you, Harry." Louis swung an arm around Harry's shoulders. It was always wonderful and terrible when Louis touched him because they were only best mates but Harry wanted it to be so much more. 

They roamed outside after leaving their bags in their rooms. The snow fell silently around them, coating Harry's eyelashes with a cold later. He shivered, not because he was cold, but because the weather was perfect. Icicles even hung from the tree branches. "It's nice out." He commented, looking over at Louis as the ducked under a tree branch heavy with snow. 

"You and cold weather, Harold, I swear." Louis shook his head with a laugh. "Yeah, it is."

They lapsed into silence for a few more minutes, Louis falling slightly behind Harry. Just as Harry was about to turn around and ask him what was the matter, a cold wet lump splattered against the side of his head. He gaped at Louis in disbelief. The boy had thrown a snowball at him, and he was giggling, and he wasn't wearing gloves. 

It was hot. 

Immediately he bent down and scooped up some snow, catapulting it toward Louis. The other boy shrieked and darted behind a tree. "Try again, Harold!"

"My name isn't Harold." But it could become that if Louis wanted it to be. He bent to gather another snowball. Cold wetness hit his bum. "Louis, I swear!" He spun around, abandoning making a snowball to chase after Louis. If he wanted to play that way, the rules were going to change. Taking a flying leap, he tackled Louis to the ground. His knees immediately got soaked with the cold frozen water but he didn't care because he was straddling Louis and suddenly he didn't remember how to breathe. 

He was very aware of Louis' wide blue eyes staring up at him and their heavy breathing in the silent woods as he leaned down, closing the distance between them. But fuck, he couldn't just kiss him. What if Louis didn't like him? The thought stung. Just as their lips would have ghosted together, he pulled away and plowed a huge armful of snow into Louis' face. 

Hopping off of Louis, he did a half hearted victory dance because, dammit, he wanted that kiss. "I win, you lose! Ha!"

Louis scrambled to his feet, wiping snow off his face with a horribly betrayed expression. "How dare you? That was so mean. I'm going to get you back so good." With those words he stalked over to the nearest tree and broke about ten icicles off its branches. 

Harry's heart pounded. What was going through that wild mind? What was- He gasped as Louis turned and flung an icicle at him. It whizzed over his head before shattering against a tree. "What the fuck?" He yelled, looking up at Louis. Those things were sharp enough to put an eye out. 

"You," Louis threw an icicle at his stomach. "Don't." Another one his his left bicep as the boy walked closer and Harry stumbled backward with wide eyes. "Get to." An icicle collided with Harry's knee. "Pretend to kiss me." His hip. "And then don't." 

Harry's back hit a tree. His heart thundered in his ear as Louis stepped closer still, till they were chest to chest, and glowered at him. 

"I-I didn't...." Fuck, he doesn't know what to say. Was that a confession that Louis liked him? Or was it just his wild imagination twisting words? "Louis, I-"

"Oh, shut up, Curly." Louis grabbed the front of his jumper and yanked him forward, slamming their lips together. It's an explosion, the way Louis' cold lips caress Harry's and God, Harry can't breathe but it's okay. Louis can be his air. He snakes his arms around Louis waist, kissing him back almost desperately. "God," Louis pulled back only to bury his face against Harry's neck. His teeth raked across the sensitive skin and Harry is hard. "I've wanted to do this for months."

"Me too...ah, fuck." Harry's back arches when they tumble to the ground, the snow enveloping his body. "Louis." He whimpers, pressing his hips up. "I have a cold kink."

"What?" Louis draws back with an incredulous expression. At Harry's tentative nod, he smirks. "You like cold, Harry, I'll show you cold."

Harry....Harry can't breathe. Louis grabs his hands, pulling him up. When Louis leads him to a nearby stump from a cut down tree and places his hands on the wood, Harry almost wheezes. He doesn't have a clue what is happening, but he's not stupid enough to turn it down. Louis walks away, but returns a few minutes later. Harry can't see him, but his shoes in the snow give him away. 

"Ass bare and bend over, Harry." 

Yeah, maybe he choked a little, but he didn't hesitate to pull down his trousers and boxers just far enough to bare his behind. "What are you doing, Louis?"

In response, two cold hands cup his butt cheeks, gently pulling them apart before letting them smack back together. "You're going to love this."

Harry's heart is thundering so hard he can barely breathe and his hands shake. All in one swift move, something smooth but bumpy, hard but wet, and very very cold pierces into him. "Oh my god." His walls spasm around the icicle, burning from the frigid temperature. It feels good. 

"That's right." The icicle twists and Harry yells. "Be loud for me."

"I, I can't. God. Louis." Harry whines, his back arching. It burns, dammit. But he has fantasized about it so many times and now it's real. "Faster." Louis takes the cue, sliding the icicle faster, deeper. It nudges his prostrate, making him yelp. 

Harry is close to his release. He can feel his groin tighten as euphoria swirls through him with every slip and slide of the icicle. Then it stops. "Louis?" He whines, glancing over his shoulder. Louis is staring at his ass with a horrified expression. "What's wrong?"

"How fast do icicles melt if they're in a really warm place?" Louis whispers, his gaze meeting Harry's. 

What the fuck? Harry squirmed, the ice burning horribly, stuck in the position. He just needed it to move. "Um. I don't know. Why? Louis?"

"It...it kind of broke. Inside you." Louis looks up at Harry sheepishly. 

"What?" Harry yelled in a high pitched tone. The icicle. Was broken. Inside his ass. "Louis, you're joking right? Yeah? You're joking."

"I'm not joking."

"You broke an icicle inside my ass?!" Harry screeched, standing upright. Bad choice. Bad bad choice. The icicle moved, stabbing into his walls and sliding against his prostate. "Oh my god." He collapsed against the stump as his dick twitched before he came in hot spurts. 

Which Louis didn't hesitate to point out. "See? It still got you off. You aren't mad, right? Right, Harry?"

Harry wasn't mad. No one could be mad immediately following an orgasm. Those two emotions didn't mix at all. He groaned, clenching his walls. "This thing better melt fast."

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm not even sorry for this. 
> 
> follow me uglies:
> 
> Twitter: @yslandthemoon  
> Insta: @yslandthemoon  
> Tumblr: harrehsyndrome


End file.
